


Taking Care of Business

by Dangerousandbeautiful



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousandbeautiful/pseuds/Dangerousandbeautiful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa has to 'go' on a mission...like now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care of Business

_Oh no…oh no oh no oh no_ , Mikasa Ackerman thought as she sliced the achilles tendon of the abnormal she’d been chasing for the last several minutes. It hit the ground with a loud BOOM, and Mikasa watched as Sasha swooped in for the killing blow. _Shit shit shit shit_ , she repeated in her head.

The Survey Corps had left a mere hour ago, and Mikasa now desperately needed to pee. Her bladder had reminded her of the need shorty after leaving, but now it was getting painful to the point where she wanted to grip herself to stop it from leaving her body. She felt like such a newbie, not relieving herself before their departure as they had been trained to do, but she had been preoccupied making sure that Eren had a good breakfast beforehand. This sort of thing happened somewhat often, but never to the Woman Worth a Hundred Soldiers. Never. Mikasa grimaced at the thought of having to pop a squat somewhere. Her pride would not allow it, especially if she were seen.

It had become a crude joke among the soldiers as well, people disappearing to pee during a mission to keep from being caught pants down, and never returning. “Piss yourself or die,” they always said with a cheeky smile. If it hadn’t become such a joke, perhaps Mikasa would not feel so bad. After all, it was just a bodily function, no big deal. But she remembered the heavy teasing the people who’d chosen to pop a public squat suffered for months afterward. _At least they lived to be teased_ , she reminded herself. Her bladder pounded uncomfortably.

Mikasa stared at the dissolving titan in front of her, unsure of what to do.

“Everything okay?” Sasha called to her from atop the steaming titan. Mikasa snapped out of it.

“Yeah,” was her only reply. Mikasa jetted herself back into the trees, deciding to part from the group as soon as she could, go high in the treetops and hopefully finish her business without anyone even noticing she was gone. Eren was positioned ahead of the group with Hanji and Commander Erwin. Jean and Armin were east of them.

She watched below as the group passed her up. She knew the faster she got it over with, the sooner she could return to her duty.

Mikasa headed west, making sure she could still hear her fellow soldiers in the distance. Getting lost out here was a sure death wish. Mikasa knew her talents were unbounded, but she did not want to risk it. Within moments, she was high in the canopies, her ears popping uncomfortably.

Mikasa kept her gaze peeled toward the others as she reached for her straps, making sure no one had followed her. She didn’t think she could last much longer.

“Ackerman,” a very familiar voice called from behind her, “what the hell are you doing here?”

Mikasa was so startled she nearly fell out of the tree. “Uh—” she felt like it was about to leak out. “I was just—getting a view from up here, sir.” She had to cross her legs awkwardly, hunched over, and leaned her hand out to rest on the tree to stop from grabbing herself.

Levi grimaced at her. “Why are you doing that?”

_Ughhhh_ , Mikasa thought, _of all people, why did it have to be him?_ “I—uh,” she stammered.

He crossed his arms, perfectly perched on the large branch ten feet away from her. He knew something must have been very wrong; he had never seen his most capable subordinate taken by surprise, let alone acting so strange. “Yes?”

“I have to use the bathroom,” she managed to get out, angry that she was so embarrassed, angry that it was _her captain_.

Levi rolled his eyes. “Forgot to shit before a mission? I didn’t take you for such a rookie, Ackerman.”

“I don’t have to—never mind,” she snapped, walking cross-legged to the end of the branch. By now she was in real pain, and knew any second she would be extremely ashamed. _I am really going to piss myself_ , she thought.

Mikasa lost her uneasy footing trying to get away from Levi, and yelped as she tumbled off the branch. The captain immediately shot to her side and caught her. If he was amused by her situation, he did not show it. Instead he swung the two of them lower, onto a thick branch with lots of shrubbery. He set Mikasa down. “I’ll leave you here to take care of things; no one will bother you. I’ll be where you found me when you’re done. Don’t leave without getting me first,” he ordered before taking off. Mikasa thought she could sense a touch of humor in his voice, but ignored it when another pang hit her.

Mikasa had never peed so quickly in her life.

She returned to Levi’s side a minute later. He simply looked at her, his usual bored expression back in place. “Better?” he asked.

She looked away, abashed. “Yes.”

“Good, Cadet.”

“Thank you, Captain. I’m sorry about that,” she said. He had not intentionally embarrassed her, and for that she was grateful.

“Don’t worry about it, Mikasa,” he replied. “Two of my best subordinates already soiled themselves, in case you don’t remember. It’s only natural. Although…they pissed themselves in fright. At least you don’t have that to live over.”

Mikasa knew he meant the previous Levi Squad. He rarely broached the subject since their brutal deaths; she knew it was probably hard for him to mention them now.

“What about you, Captain? Have you ever been afraid enough to do such a thing?” she asked, somewhat joking but still curious for the answer.

“Tch,” he spat, disgusted by the thought. “Let’s get back to formation.” He jumped off the branch and hightailed it back toward the group. Mikasa took to the air, following him. She was never going to depart on a mission again without relieving herself.

_Lesson learned._


End file.
